Thor one-shots
by CassetteTapes
Summary: Thor one-shots. Sif x Thor. Rated T for violence, no smut. Disclaimer: I do not own Thor or make any profit off this


**Sif/Thor pairing, when Thro is trying to save everyone from the evil robot thing Loki sent to kill him, he finds Lady Sif in a most horrifying state.**

 **Rated T for violence**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Thor or Marvel or make any profit off of this**

The minute Sif had seen the thing she knew there was no way they could beat it. Sure they could try but it was distained to go downhill and soon enough, it did. Everything was on fire, explosions bursting around her as buildings collapsed behind her. She couldn't locate where the monster was, all she could hear were screams and crashes. But she kept running, she had to find it before it found Thor.

Then, out of nowhere, the robotic beast jumped from atop a building, shooting a stream of fire at her. Only barely did she manage to dodge the deadly blow but it sent her crashing into the unforgiving concrete. Struggling to her feet she faced the beast once more but it was too late, a burst of fire sent from it's mouth lit the gas station behind her on fire. The explosion was horrific, sending her flying at least five yards until she smashed into a already demolished car.

Barely conscious, she couldn't think let alone move from her position among the flames and chaos. Everything ached, her lungs burned from the gas and smoke she'd inhaled and her heart was slowing to a dangerous rate. It was all she could do to keep her eyes from fluttering closed right then and there. Vaguely she heard a cry of horror and felt the ground shaking underneath her but the only coherent thing she knew was that someone with the most stunning blue eyes was now holding her face.

Thor had been trying to lead everyone to safety but then one person who truly mattered to him he could not locate. He had been foolish to lead her into this madness, then again it hadn't been his choice to make, she did what she wanted when she wanted and he knew that. All the same he couldn't bear to think of loosing her, especially not before telling her how he felt. Maybe she already knew…maybe she even felt the same?

All he could imagine was her body lying in the street, brown hair a mess around her face and chest forever still. No, he couldn't loose her, this was a feud between brother's she had no reason to die for it. Sif, he had to find her.

Just then an explosion echoed from a few blocks away, followed by a pain yell. No! Turning from the group of people he was escorting to safety he ignored Jane's reasoning and ran after the scream. As he got closer smoke and gas started to make him cough and his eyes burn but nonetheless he persisted. Rounding the corner he found the metallic monster that his brother had sent looming over a fallen warrior that could be no one else then Sif.

The small glimpse of her told him all he needed to know, blood running down her forehead, ash on her cheeks, and slumped against a car. She could be dead for all he knew. The mere thought made him unleash a cry of rage and sadness before he ran at the monstrosity hovering over her. With the new possession of his hammer he sent it hurling at the robot like beast. Hitting over and over again with the only thought in mind that Sif may already be gone. He hardly felt the hits he took all he felt was a deep sadness and grief, tearing him apart until suddenly, the beast fell.

He didn't realize he was crying until he tasted salt on his lips. Almost collapsing beside Sif he took her face in his shaking hands, "Sif…" His throat was scratchy.

There was no response, her eyes were half open half closed but clearly glazed over. Blood was trickling down her face and there was a horrible gash on her arm, and her armor was burnt and broken so he could only imagine there were more cuts. Clumsily he searched for her pulse point, there was nothing under his fingertips for a frighteningly long time until a slow thump…thump…pause…thump…he let out a breath of relief. "Come on, open your eyes, just open your eyes Sif."

A small pained groan left her lips as she shifted her head, leaning into his hand. But then she fell still again, lips barely parted and only just holding onto her consciousness. "Okay…" He murmured, "I'm going to get you out of here." Gently he lifted her into his arms bridal style, her head falling back and her hand falling from it's place on her lap.

Walking from the smoke into the uncontaminated air was relief in itself but he wasn't about to let his guard down. A mixture of cheers and gasps greeted him but it didn't matter, not even when Jane ran to him or his friends began to ask about Sif. No, the only thing that mattered was getting her to safety, he couldn't risk her getting any more hurt then she already was.

Marching through the crowds of people he called up into the sky, "Hiemdell! Open the bifrost!" Seconds later a whirlwind of blue sucked the two of them back up to Asgard and away from everyone else. He immediately rushed into the castle, calling for medical assistance and for Loki to be captured. Before he knew what was happening Sif had been snatched from his arms and carried off to the medical chambers.

One part of him wanted to run after them, just to make sure she was okay but he knew better. He had to deal with his brother and serve justice because if anything happened to her he would kill Loki. She was already barely clinging to life and it was his brother's fault! Anger boiling inside his veins he burst from the castle in search of his traitorous brother to make him pay the price of hurting the one person Thor truly loved.

 **A/N well that was off the top of my head, sorry if it was a bit strange or rushed but yeah, let me know what you thought!**


End file.
